Blades to Protect
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Vyse goes Ryukan for a better weapon, but the smith wants to know why. Oneshot. Late game SPOILERS!


I got this idea while playing the game and had to write it down

Disclaimer- I don't own Skies of Arcadia

" Where there is light, there is...darkness. Sword of the Dark Moon!" Ramreiz chanted as he struck down Aika and Fina. Vyse felt a fire erupt within him.

" Bastrad!" he shouted as he charged Ramreiz and swung his sword at him. Ramreiz blocked with his own and smirked. " CUTLASS FURY!" Ramriez blocked each strike as it came. Then he blasted Vyse away with silver energy. Vyse went flying and slammed into the charred fountain in the middle of the island, his swords falling from his grasp. Ramreiz walked over and grabbed his swords.

" This is fine sword, but you'll never beat me with it." Then he broke both blades. Vyse stared in shock, never had his blades been broken. It was as if a part of him broke.

' What can I do? I'm running out of options.' The Blue rogue thought. He concentrated on the technique that could help him.

" Pirates of old, DEFEND OUR CAUSE!" Vyse chanted and brought his arms to form an X in front of him. A skeleton ghost wearing a blue coat, black pirate hat and carrying a cutlass appeared in front of him. Ramreiz chuckled.

" That won't stop me, Eternum!" The death spell surrounded Vyse and he fell to his knees.

(paraprhasing)

" Lord Galcian requires the Silver Crystal within Fina's body. Now you will give it to me!" Ramreiz thrusted his hand palm up torwards Fina, she screamed as her very life force was being pulled from her body.

" He's killing Fina!" Shouted Aika.

" FINA!" Vyse shouted, unable to do anything.

Later

Vyse ran into the side cave of Cresent Island to Ryu-kan's forge.

" Ryu-kan I need you to make me a new sword, better then any in the world." The old master smith didn't look up from his work. " Ryu-kan!"

" And why should I make you this sword?"

" Ramreiz broke my old ones, I can't beat him unless I have a better one."

" You didn't answer my question."

" I have to beat him to stop the Rains of descrution."

" Vyse, I'm getting impatienct. Tell me why you want this miracle sword or leave."

" But I am telling you why!"

" NO YOU'RE NOT! A sword is enbodiment of a warrior's spirit and an extenstion of their heart. Unless you tell me why your spirit and heart desire this weapon then I shall not make it for you." The smith;s outburst stunned Vyse into silence. He left the forge and went back outside to fountain, repaired since he crashed into it. Fina was sitting on the steps starring into water.

" Hey are you ok?" Vyse asked. Fina didn't respond.

" Fina?" he asked. Fina turned.

" Oh Vyse, I didn't know you were there."

" Are you ok?"

" Of course I am." Fina smiled weakly, Vyse didn't buy.

" No you're not. Fina, tell me what's wrong." Fina got teary eyed and cried on Vyse's shoulder. The move surprised Vyse but he put his arms around her and patted her back.

" Everything I've known since I was born was a lie! I'm even sure who I am anymore." Vyse tightened his hold on Fina.

" You're Fina, born in the silver civilization, a blue rogue, and the kindest person I've ever met." He told her.

" But the elders..."

" Are not you. You didn't call down the rains of destruction or kill needlessly." He kissed her forehead. " You're the one whose going to stop Galican from calling down the Rains a second time." Fina looked up at Vyse, and smiled.

" Vyse, thank you so much." And she tackle hugged him. In at instant Vyse realized the answer to Ryu-kan's question.

back in Ryu-kan's forge

" Ryu-kan I figured out why I want you to make me a new sword." The smith maser still didn't look up.

" Have you now?"

" Yes, I want to protect my friends and family. When Ramreiz attacked, I was powerless to stop him. Fina was almost killed because I was unable to help her. I want to protect her, this island, and my crew. I need your help to do that."

Ryu-kan finally looked up from his work

" Well you finally got it." Ryu-kan handed him the blades he was working on. " I knew you would." Vyse took the swords and felt a tremendous power within them. " That is the Velorium Blade, you won't find a better one on this or any world."

" Thank you Ryu-kan." The smith waved him away.

" Don't mention it. Now go away, I have more work to do." Vyse walked out of the forge with a new sense of confidence.

' With these cutlasses I will protect Fina and everyone that I care about.'

RR


End file.
